


Ужин для Элеоноры Маркс

by sige_vic



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Нэнси и Флоренс ждут на ужин саму Элеонору Маркс. Нэнси пытается подготовиться.





	Ужин для Элеоноры Маркс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dinner for Eleanor Marx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889253) by [orangesandlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesandlemons/pseuds/orangesandlemons). 



> Упоминается самоубийство. Об Элеоноре Маркс (Эвелинг) можно почитать в Википедии: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3,_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0

Наверное, это я в конечном итоге привлекла внимание Элеоноры Маркс, в результате чего она захотела прийти к нам на ужин. Ведь, хотя Фло уже и находилась много лет в самом эпицентре социалистического движения в Лондоне, она в основном занималась тяжким и неблагодарным трудом: писала письма, подстегивала интерес к профсоюзам и привлекала рабочих в их ряды. В то время как я, со своими лекциями, странным образом превратилась в лицо движения. Да, я была лицом, которому не особо требовался мозг — мне никогда не приходилось писать ни слога из лекций, с которыми я выступала. На самом деле, целый ряд этих лекций написала именно Флоренс. Но так уж получилось, что именно я произносила речь, которая привлекла внимание Элеоноры Маркс.

Меня не предупредили, что она окажется в рядах слушателей — и позже я была за это благодарна: вряд ли я смогла бы справиться с нервами, если бы знала, что она будет слушать. Не то чтобы меня можно было смутить толпой любых размеров, но Элеонора Маркс в моей голове так сильно перепуталась с Лилиан, что мне бы казалось, будто я выступаю с речью перед усопшим и буквально канонизированным объектом обожания Флоренс. Между мной и Фло с той самой весенней демонстрации социалистов в парке установились довольно-таки странные отношения. С одной стороны, мы в тот день решительно отодвинули в сторону тени Китти и Лилиан и твердо решили стать семьей, с другой — я никак не могла забыть, что случилось незадолго до того, как я отослала прочь Китти: как Флоренс кричала, что я думаю только о себе, что меня не заботит социалистическое движение или справедливость и что на моем месте должна была быть Лилиан. У меня не было ответа на эти обвинения – я понимала, что они все справедливы, и от этого мне становилось только хуже. Пусть Флоренс и говорила позже, что любит теперь меня, а не Лилиан, но каким образом кто угодно, не говоря уже о Флоренс Баннер, может любить такую девчонку, как я, если для сравнения у нее всегда будет иметься память о такой женщине, как Лилиан: бескорыстной, безумно влюбленной в социалистические идеи, блистательной, великодушной и все более красивой с каждым разом, когда я ее себе представляла? 

В течение нескольких месяцев, прошедших с демонстрации, я то и дело пыталась попасть в социалистический кружок Флоренс, но это было не так-то просто. Если бы не гордость, наверное, я могла бы кое-чему научиться, просто спросив у Флоренс, но я не хотела, чтобы она догадалась и о том, как устрашающе мало я знаю о ее мире, и о том, как страстно я хотела бы что-то о нем узнать. Я мечтала, что она однажды утром проснется и с радостным изумлением осознает, как потрясающе умна ее возлюбленная, как она благородна, добра и бескорыстна. Последнее, чего мне хотелось, это спрашивать ее спустя столько времени с момента начала наших отношений, как расшифровываются аббревиатуры СДФ и ЖПЛ*. В речах, с которыми я выступала, было полно таких аббревиатур — толпа откликалась на них ревом, топотом и криками, а я понятия не имела, что они означают, и в итоге чувствовала себя попугаем, понимая, что Фло меня в свое время совершенно справедливо в этом обвинила.

Однако именно одна из моих попугайских речей привлекла внимание Элеоноры Маркс, после чего она вступила в переписку с миссис Мэйси и, в итоге, приняла приглашение на ужин в нашем доме на Куилтер-стрит. Я никогда не забуду выражение лица Фло, когда она открыла письмо от миссис Мэйси. Она тогда сидела у камина и рассеянно просматривала письма, а всполохи пламени в камине отражались от стекол ее очков и отбрасывали пятна света на стены. Я пристроилась на полу рядом, практически откинувшись головой на ее колено, и лениво собирала пасьянс, ожидая, пока Флоренс закончит с делами. 

Внезапно я услышала резкий вдох и подняла взгляд: Фло, потрясенно приоткрыв рот, таращилась на письмо. Лицо ее, несмотря на тепло камина, было белым как мел. Пламя, отражающееся от очков, не давало мне увидеть ее глаза, и на какое-то мгновение у меня появилось чувство, что я смотрю не на свою возлюбленную, а на каменное изваяние с чертами, застывшими в маске изумления. Письмо выскользнуло у нее из пальцев, и я тут же его подхватила.

— Элеонора Маркс придет сюда — сюда! — глухо произнесла Фло. — Она окажется в Лондоне через две недели и выразила желание познакомиться с девушкой, которая выступала с такой красноречивой речью в Атенеуме месяц назад…

В это момент, как мне показалось, Флоренс бросила на меня чуть ли не обвиняющий взгляд. Затем она слегка склонила голову, свет перестал отражаться от стекол ее очков, и я поняла, что она смотрит всего лишь изумленно — и умоляюще. Я и сама была в шоке — Элеонора Маркс придет к нам, чтобы познакомиться со мной? Причем из-за речи, которую написала для меня Флоренс — мне еще пришлось спрашивать у нее, где ставить ударение в слове «огосударствление». Я поднялась на ноги, не обращая внимания на то, что наступаю на карты, и встала позади нее. Флоренс запрокинула голову — несколько прядей ее волос при этом разметалось по подушке, — и посмотрела на меня так потрясенно и беспомощно, что я просто не могла ее не поцеловать, проведя при этом пальцами по щеке. В первую секунду она не откликалась, потом начала целовать меня в ответ. Губы ее шевелились слабо, но так знакомо, что я тут же почувствовала, как между ног разгорается жар. Я так сильно сжала письмо, которое все еще держала в левой руке, что оно совсем смялось. 

Элеонора Маркс — величайшая героиня Флоренс. Лилиан, ее величайшая любовь… Я представляла себе, как она, единая в двух лицах, сидит за нашим столом, растрепанная, чернобровая, любимая, и целовала Флоренс все более жарко, пока она не начала задыхаться, пока не стала полностью моей, хотя бы в тот момент. 

В конце концов мы оторвались друг от друга и обменялись безмолвным взглядом. Лицо Флоренс раскраснелось.

— О Нэнс, — прошептала она. — Что нам делать? 

Я рассмеялась как можно беззаботнее, хотя на самом деле чувствовала себя так, словно меня насквозь проткнула раскаленная кочерга. 

— Как это что делать? Подать ей ужин, конечно. 

И мы с головой ушли в работу — у нас было всего две недели, чтобы подготовиться к ужину и встрече, о которой Флоренс, должно быть, мечтала еще с тех пор, как щеголяла в коротких юбках. У нас не было и одной десятой пространства, достаточного для того, чтобы вместить всех желающих прийти на этот ужин. Я вообще поражалась тому, что Элеонора Маркс могла выразить желание заявиться в такую убогую часть города, чтобы поужинать в комнате с отстающей от стен штукатуркой и потертыми ковриками. Хотя, наверное, достижение равенства в обществе означало и упразднение шикарных гостиных с богатыми гобеленами и восточными коврами — вроде тех, что были у Дианы. Я представляла себе спартанские условия, в которых живет Элеонора Маркс: голые, не обклеенные обоями стены с профсоюзными плакатами в качестве единственного украшения; шаткие книжные шкафы и дюжина социалистов, столпившихся вокруг столика размером с шахматную доску. При этом мое воображение упорно подсовывало мне под этот столик коврик кричащих расцветок, который в свое время связала Лилиан, а я, не подозревая об этом, за ним ухаживала. Узнав о его происхождении, я долго к нему не прикасалась, но в этот период, когда весь дом горел в лихорадке судорожной уборки, мне все-таки пришлось выбить из него грязь. Мне так и представлялось, как Элеонора Маркс войдет в комнату и тут же довольно кивнет, вспоминая связанную ею вещь.

Я видела иронию в том, что именно визит Элеоноры Маркс потребовал от меня в наибольшей степени вернуться к роли прислуги, с которой я начинала в этом доме. Мне казалась непереносимой мысль о том, что я встречу ее в полном блеске своего невежества, особенно учитывая то, что она хотела познакомиться именно со мной, ожидая от меня какой-то особой мудрости. Но у меня практически не было времени хоть как-то подготовиться, почитать социалистические тексты, стоящие на полке (не скажу, что я и раньше не пыталась их читать, но каждый раз думала, что уж в следующий-то раз обязательно пойму лучше), или перехватить одну из самых добрых подруг Фло Энни и попросить ее объяснить мне, кто или что такое пролетариат или в чем заключаются принципы социализма. Мне нужно было выбивать коврики, начищать поверхности и покрывать новым слоем краски штукатурку. А еще мы обсуждали с Флоренс меню и чуть не поссорились по поводу того, стоит ли подавать к столу устрицы. Флоренс была убеждена в том, что Элеонора Маркс — вегетарианка, а я, исходя из большого опыта, уверяла ее в том, что устрицы никоим образом нельзя классифицировать как мясо. «У них нет ни ног, ни рук, ни сердец, ни мозгов», — закричала я и тут же поморщилась, убежденная в том, что Флоренс сейчас укажет на отсутствие у меня сердца и мозга, что не мешает мне иметь вполне мясистую фигуру. Хотя на самом деле Фло, конечно, ничего подобного бы не сказала – даже она не способна на такую грубость. И все равно поздно ночью, когда Фло уже заснула, я мягко смахнула прядку с одной из ее разгоряченных щек, поцеловала ее в висок и проскользнула вниз, к книжной полке с трактатами, полная решимости еще раз попробовать в них разобраться. Буквы гонялись друг за другом по страницам, отказываясь складываться в осмысленные слова, и мне казалось, что фотография Элеоноры Маркс прожигает дыры у меня в затылке. В конце концов я убрала трактаты обратно на полку, вернулась в спальню и, улегшись под бок к Флоренс, незряче уставилась в темноту. 

День ужина настал так стремительно, словно его принесло ураганом. С самого утра сердце у меня в груди так и ходило ходуном. Флоренс тоже никак не способствовала тому, чтобы я успокоилась: весь день она носилась как угорелая вверх-вниз по лестнице. Щеки ее пламенели, а непокорные кудряшки окружали голову подобно нимбу, и мне, помимо сражения с нервами, приходилось еще бороться с порывом взять ее лицо обеими ладонями и целовать так, чтобы из ее головы вылетели все мысли. К полудню мы оказались бок о бок на кухне: я обваливала устрицы в муке и тушила их на плите в сметане, а Фло, несмотря на мой совет этого не делать, пыталась приготовить замысловатое блюдо из нарезанного тонкими ломтиками картофеля. Его нужно было сначала зажарить до корочки в сливочном масле, а затем запечь в виде некоего подобия торта. Флоренс пыталась разобраться в скопированном из библиотечной книги рецепте, но выходило у нее плохо — от царящего на кухне пара бумажка размокла, и разобрать почерк стало практически невозможно. Я считала, что успех этого блюда так же вероятен, как мое превращение в светскую красавицу, но у меня совершенно не было сил и энергии на помощь — все мои усилия были сосредоточены на том, что мне следует сказать Элеоноре Маркс — так, чтобы заодно впечатлить и Флоренс. «Мисс Маркс, — бормотала я себе под нос, машинально раскрывая створки устриц. — Мне хотелось бы услышать от вас, что вы думаете о том, что Независимая лейбористская партия все больше склоняется к христианскому социализму — и как, по вашему мнению, это повлияет на их шансы приобрести больше черт фабианского социализма?» Именно это спросили из зала после того, как я последний раз выступала с лекцией, и автор моей речи, отвечавший на вопросы, был явно очень сильно впечатлен. Я надеялась, что на Элеонору Маркс это тоже произведет должный эффект. Я этого очень хотела. Увидеть изумление в ее взгляде — и во взгляде Флоренс тоже. Я хотела, чтобы Флоренс была потрясена открывшимся во мне глубинами, способностью общаться с ее идолом, моим умом, преданностью и страстной любовью к социализму, которые она раньше считала свойствами исключительно ее драгоценной мисс Маркс и (что меня гораздо больше тревожило) ее драгоценной Лилиан. 

В такой обстановке и прошел день. Устрицы весело булькали в кастрюле, картошка, печально заваливаясь на бок, запекалась в духовке, а Флоренс, будучи вне себя, изо всех сил пыталась с помощью кухонных щипцов заставить ее встать ровно, в форму идеального купола, которая предписывалась ей по рецепту. Я отправилась в спальню, чтобы переодеться, и выбрала блузку, жилет и юбку — все женское, потому что Элеоноре Маркс могла не понравиться мужская одежда на женщине. Я была уверена, что Лилиан такое бы точно возмутило. Я позволила себе единственный по-настоящему мой предмет одежды — синий галстук, который так восхитил Флоренс в наш первый вечер, проведенный в «Малом в лодке». Я надела его, потому что Флоренс считала меня в нем неотразимой, а я просто обязана была выглядеть неотразимо перед — или, скорее, рядом с Элеонорой Маркс. Мне было неважно, что подумает о моей внешности мисс Маркс, но я бы не перенесла, если бы Флоренс, переводя взгляд с меня на Элеонору Маркс, останавливала бы его на последней дольше. 

Ужин все приближался, и Флоренс, отчаявшись исправить ситуацию с картошкой, ушла переодеваться. Я тем временем спустилась к книжному шкафу и судорожно принялась в очередной раз пролистывать трактаты, но наткнулась взглядом на «Листья травы», которую ни разу не брала в руки с тех самых пор, как Флоренс рассказала мне историю Лилиан и зачитала стихотворения, которые та особенно любила, а я над ними посмеялась и перепела на мотив популярного номера мюзик-холла. O mater! O fils! O народ континента! У меня до сих не было ни малейшего представления о том, что это означало, да и интереса, если честно, ни на гран не прибавилось. 

Тут прозвучал дверной звонок, и прежде чем я успела сделать хотя бы шаг к двери, Флоренс уже слетела со второго этажа — так стремительно, что я испугалась, как бы она не споткнулась. Взгляды наши встретились, и я увидела в ее глазах такое же лихорадочное возбуждение, которое чувствовала сама. Старый, знакомый отзвук чувства словно передался от одной другой; это было похоже на обретение новой страсти – мы как будто заново влюбились, нас с новой силой потянуло друг к другу. В эту секунду мне захотелось вообще не открывать дверь, а вместо этого целовать и ласкать Флоренс, пока у нас не подогнулись бы колени и мы не опустились бы вместе на пол у лестницы…

Затем Флоренс сделала шаг ко мне, взяла за руку и крепко ее сжала.

— Наверное, нам лучше открыть, — сказала она, нервно сглатывая. Я сжала ее ладонь в ответ, и мы вместе отправились к двери.

Но за дверью оказались всего лишь Рут и Нора. Мы их поприветствовали и, еще до того как они закончили пробираться по стенке к своим местам — стол, который мы одолжили у Фримантл-хаус, был слишком большим для нашей комнаты, — пришла еще пара профсоюзных товарищей Ральфа. Всего за ужином ожидалось семь человек, так что все уже собрались, не считая самой Элеоноры Маркс. Мы не приступали к ужину, выжидая. Разговор за столом постоянно обрывался — мы подскакивали от малейшего звука за дверью, который мог бы свидетельствовать о прибытии Элеоноры Маркс в ее экипаже. Но все звуки постепенно затихали, а звонок в дверь так и не раздавался. Сливочный соус начал выкипать, а картофельный купол окончательно обвалился — мы же все ждали. В конце концов Флоренс, обведя нас потухшим взглядом, начала было говорить: «Наверное, нам стоит…», когда раздались за дверью послышались шаги, и в нее наконец позвонили.

Флоренс начала было вставать, но я быстрее вскочила на ноги — в конце концов, я была ближе к двери и к тому же не так нервничала, и сказала: «Нет, давай я». В голове у меня пронесся заученный вопрос, словно я собиралась задать его сразу, вместо приветствия: «Мисс Маркс, мне хотелось бы услышать от вас, что вы думаете о том, что Независимая лейбористская партия все больше склоняется к христианскому социализму…»

Но за дверью оказалась не Элеонора Маркс — я достаточно хорошо знала ее по фотографиям, чтобы это понять. Передо мной стояла худая и просто одетая девушка с рыжеватыми волосами. 

— Добрый вечер, — автоматически произнесла я, а когда она замялась с ответом, продолжила: — Я могу вам чем-то помочь? Мы сейчас ужинаем…

— Нет, мэм, простите, я пришла, чтобы сообщить вам… Мисс Маркс… она не придет.

— Не придет! — глупо повторила я, словно это и так уже не было очевидно. — Почему, что случилось?

— Дело в том, мадам… Мисс Маркс… Она мертва. Она… Мисс Маркс покончила с собой! 

***  
— Н-да, — заявила я на следующее утро, после того как мы провели множество ужасных бессонных часов и довели себя до полнейшего нервного истощения, — может, быть Томом** — это и к лучшему. 

К тому времени, благодаря информации, передаваемой устно социалистами, и утренней газете, мы узнали, что Элеонора Маркс накануне приняла хлороформ и синильную кислоту, после чего умерла в собственной постели, и произошло это из-за какого-то ужасного предательства со стороны ее любовника, но никто точно не знал, в чем именно было дело. Теперь ее история в моей голове еще больше смешалась с историей Лилиан, которая умерла сразу после родов, и ни один врач не пришел к ней, потому что ее мужчина бросил ее. И вот теперь Элеонора Маркс отравилась, не в силах вынести предательство своего… Я неожиданно преисполнилась благодарности самой себе за то, что не связана узами ни с одним мужчиной.  
Впрочем, наверное, мне не следовало произносить такое вслух — не самое деликатное замечание, подумала я задним числом и обеспокоенно уставилась на Фло. Но она в ответ только издала отрывистый смешок и, облокотившись о стол, спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Ммм… — Она подняла голову и четко продолжила: — Возможно, ты права, и это правда к лучшему. Нэнс, подумай только — я столько лет мечтала встретиться с ней, думала о ней как о… как о самой сильной из женщин, самой храброй и преданной делу, и что я узнаю теперь? Что она покончила с собой — и из-за чего! Из-за какого-то мужчины! В ситуации, когда мы должны бороться, когда кругом столько бедняков, столько людей, которые нуждались в ее помощи…

— Ну, наверное… — неуверенно сказала я, внезапно вспомнив, как чудовищно чувствовала себя, когда Китти меня бросила; как мне казалось, будто она меня убила — и я серьезно задумывалась над тем, чтобы завершить ее работу. Несмотря на то что я сказала раньше, получается, даже отсутствие в жизни мужчин не гарантирует, что ты не впадешь в такое ужасное отчаяние. Я не могла судить Элеонору Маркс так же строго, как судила ее Флоренс, но я всегда лучше нее понимала и оправдывала в других людях эгоизм.

Однако, пока я все это обдумывала, Фло вздохнула.

— И в то же время, — сказала она, качая головой, — я помню… когда Лилиан умерла, как часто я думала о том, что просто не могу дальше жить, как часто… — Она снова покачала головой, еще резче, и глаза ее заблестели. — Сейчас это неважно, но, Нэнс… Если с тобой что-то случится, если ты…

— Никуда я не уйду, даже шага от тебя не сделаю, — заявила я и взяла ее за руку. По ее щекам стремительно и неудержимо побежали слезы, и я вдруг поняла, что это первый раз, когда она плачет с тех пор, как мы услышали о том, что случилось. Сердце мое начало биться чаще — ведь после всех этих новостей об Элеоноре Маркс, после воспоминаний о Лилиан, плакать она начала только от мысли, что может меня потерять. 

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, Фло, — твердо и спокойно сказала я, и это было не обещанием, данным под влиянием эмоций, а всего лишь простой правдой, такой же очевидной и важной, как воздух, которым я дышала. Ее ладонь сжалась в моей, плечи тряслись от сухих рыданий.

В конце концов она выплакалась, и я выудила для нее из недр юбки — мы так и не переоделись после вчерашнего — носовой платок. Фло отвернулась, чтобы вытереть лицо — она всегда стеснялась проявления таких сильных эмоций. Я бросила взгляд на фотографию Элеоноры Маркс, которая стояла в рамке на другом конце комнаты. Теперь ее взгляд казался мне другим — не таким пронзительным и вызывающим, более скрытным и то же время более уязвимым…

— Ну что ж, — в конце концов сказала Фло, возвращаясь к привычной практичности, — наверное, мне стоит вынести урок на будущее: оставаться преданной работе, а не работникам. Пусть социализм будет работой, которую нам нужно выполнять, но мне не следует страстно относиться к людям, которые ею занимаются, только потому, что мы разделяем определенные взгляд и сухие предпочтения. Ведь для страстного отношения у меня есть ты.

— О, Фло! — вырвалось у меня. — И все это время я так усиленно пыталась узнать побольше о социализме, и политике, и философии, и… обо всем, в чем разбирались Элеонора Маркс и Лилиан, чтобы ты от меня не устала, чтобы ты любила меня так же, как любила их.

— Что? — изумилась Фло. — Правда? А почему ты мне никогда об этом не говорила?

— Не хотела, чтобы ты меня этому учила, хотела обо всем узнать самостоятельно, чтобы ты увидела, чтобы поняла, что я могу быть умной, и хорошей, и понимать, что тебя волнует…

— Я и правда думала, что хочу этого, но это было несправедливо. Ведь я хотела, чтобы ты была самой собой, и в то же время…

— Быть одновременно и собой, и Лилиан. Да, я знаю. И я хотела, чтобы у меня получилось, ради тебя, я правда старалась, но я столько раз перечитывала все эти трактаты — и понимала их через слово, а что касается «Листьев травы»…

Я осеклась и удивленно посмотрела на Флоренс, которая рассмеялась.

— О Нэнси, — выдохнула она, — я столько раз пыталась перечитать «Листья травы» с того вечера, когда я тебе показала эту книгу, но каждый раз, стоило мне начать, в ушах звучал твой голос — как ты напевала Уитмена под мотивчик мюзик-холла, и сами слова начинали казаться мне совершенно смехотворными.

Какое-то время я молча смотрела на нее, а потом сама начала смеяться.

— Извини, не хотела портить тебе впечатление…

— Ничего ты не испортила — или, если и испортила, значит, было пора. Знаешь, в прошлом я совершенно, с головой зарылась в работу, в книги, в жизнь, состоящую из надежд, вдохновляющих образов и поставленных задач, и при этом ни разу не остановилась, чтобы послушать веселый мотивчик, или насладиться хорошей едой, или… Я ведь провела год с Лилиан в мечтах — и ни разу не коснулась по-настоящему другой женщины. Ты вытащила меня из печальных воспоминаний и неосуществимых мечтаний, ты заставила меня жить здесь и сейчас. Ни Элеоноры Маркс, ни Лилиан больше нет, и я выяснила, что могу жить и без них, выполнять свою работу с теми, кто хочет со мной ее делить. Но когда я думаю о том, что мне придется жить без тебя, все кажется таким беспросветным…

Я встала и взяла ее руки в свои. Обведя взглядом ее волосы цвета осенней листвы и ореховые глаза, широко распахнутые и не спрятанные за стеклами очков, я скользнула ниже, к рассыпавшимся по щекам веснушкам и молочно-белой коже горла. Я опустилась перед ней на колени и прижалась губами к месту, где у нее на шее бился пульс, чувствуя, как он мгновенно учащается. Я еще раз поцеловала ее туда, затем поднялась и взяла за руку.

— Пойдем наверх, – сказала я, — и давай наконец поспим хоть немного. А потом я потушу тебе еще устриц.

Момент, подходящий для обмена признаниями, уже миновал, и я чувствовала, что мое «Я люблю тебя» прозвучало бы слишком истерто. Но я надеялась, когда мы рука об руку начали подниматься по лестнице, что она все равно услышала эти непроизнесенные слова. 

 

Примечания:  
*СДФ — Социал-демократическая федерация, ЖПЛ — Женская профсоюзная лига.

**Том — викторианский сленг, означающий лесбиянку 

На самом деле Элеонора Маркс покончила с собой 31 марта 1898 года, узнав, что ее гражданский супруг Эдвард Эвелинг тайно женился на другой. Соответственно, хронология в этом фике немного сдвинута, так как Tipping the Velvet заканчивается в 1895 году, а действие этой истории происходит примерно через полгода после финала книги.


End file.
